


Dear

by heavenlyspice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Totally pointless but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyspice/pseuds/heavenlyspice
Summary: Steve and the former winter soldier were at her place, and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He wasn't sure why he was there, or why she helped them, but there was something on her eyes that urged him to know more."Is there something you are not telling me?"





	Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This really takes nowhere but I had to put my mind into something. And the Russian is totally taken from google translator and I'm not even sorry.  
> Anyways, this takes place after CATWS.

Natasha could feel it in her skin, she wasn’t alone anymore.

The woman quickly grabbed the Glock on the little coffee table at her side, and held it tightly between her hands, finger on the trigger.

Without turning a light on, Natasha walked stealthy through her house until she reached for the door. Standing there, she could hear multiple footsteps outside that were loud, almost clumsy, like they didn’t mind being spotted.

Knock, knock.

No response from her.

“Nat? Are you here?”

Steve? Of course, he can’t use a goddamn phone.

Steve was one of the few people that knew where her safehouse was, Clint was one of them too.

Natasha sighed in exasperation and hid the gun on her back between her pants, and opened the door roughly.

She froze when she noticed the winter soldier beside Steve. Her stomach went rock hard, and her hands started trembling a little. She quickly clenched her hands into fists and tried to suppress the jerking. Her gaze was fixed on the man and he lowered his head at the aggressive sight, letting a few brown hair strands fall over his face.

Natasha hasn’t heard of him since Washington, barely months ago. After everything that’s happened, she had reasons to feel fearful at his presence, still, now he was standing in front of her like a lost puppy in the rain. Totally harmless.

She couldn’t believe that Steve finally found him, or more like letting himself be found. What was he doing here? What were they both doing here?

“I’m sorry to come like this, Nat. We didn’t have more places to go,” Steve tried explaining when the atmosphere grew more and more tense. Natasha finally reacted and moved her eyes.

“Come on in and sit down.”

Both of them walked in, she made sure that there was nobody else outside and closed the door behind her.

She left her gun on the bedroom, and returned to the living room, laying on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, “I’m listening,” kind of impatient.

Steve stood up, and got closer to the red-haired woman. “Your house was the only safe place I could think of. Not even my house is on the list anymore.”

“What about Sam?”

“Not on town. Listen, Natasha, he recognizes me, he knows who I am, and I know how do you feel, but just give me time,” Steve almost whispered.

She nodded and eyed for a short second at the dark-haired man on the chair, still with a lost gaze, fixed on the floor, as if he was trying to see through it.

Steve sat at his side, and Natasha stayed close, not too much, but enough.

“Bucky,” the man turned his head sharply, like he was violently put out of his trance, not saying a word, “you know why I brought you here. Why you came with me. And if I did this is because I trust you, and I want to help you. Tell me what do you remember from your life. Your whole life.” There was nothing more than silence, while Bucky moved his fingers, touching his mismatched hands. “Only if you want, I don’t want to push you.”

“No, it’s fine.” Bucky verbalized his first words since they arrived. His voice was low and attractive, but sounded tired, exhausted.

“Here,” Natasha offered him a glass of water, his eyes climbed through her arm until they reached her face. Suspiciously inspecting her expression, her eyes.

Bucky took the glass gently, and the woman stepped back a little, giving them space to talk.

“Thank you,” he muttered, “I remember you young, little. We were at war, there were Nazis.” He drank some water, tiny pieces of ice sliding down his throat. “I remember snow and… Then this,” he moved his metal arm.

Natasha walked around in her little spot, drawing Bucky’s attention instinctively for the presence of movement. She wasn’t paying attention to them, so he could observe the woman that let them in. Her hair, her movements, she had something, something familiar. Of course, they’ve met before during assignments, he remembered that, but there was something else. Probably.

“Well, you do remember,” Steve tried having his attention again.

“Yes, it’s been a while.”

Bucky couldn’t stop watching her, and they quietly exchanged looks.

“I… I know you, right?” he had to ask, and she swallowed at the question.

“You can say so.”

“Yeah, you met her on a mission. She was protecting your target,” Steve tried answering for her, clearly afraid of the way she could react. Something between those lines made a slight smile appear on her face, pride?

In any moment Bucky took his eyes off her, and neither did she. There was some unknown intensity between them that Steve took for hostility. For him, the only times that Nat and Bucky encountered each other had been violent and rough, on the verge of death.

“But more than one time. Last time we saw each other, she was there too.” Steve tried filling the silence.

“I see,” Bucky answered, there was no point on trying.

“I almost got you there,” Natasha guaranteed with cocky smile on her face. Some memories of gunfire came back to him. His eyes jumped from her hip up to her shoulder. “No hard feelings.”

Her eyes were fierce, and Bucky tried to decipher her messages, like there was something that she desperately tried to tell him, but he didn’t quite understand the language. Language? Oh, right, at least he could try.

“Неужели нет обид? Прости.” _Really no hard feelings? I’m sorry._  

Clever. The words danced easily on his tongue. Natasha had forgotten that he could talk as many languages as her. Certainly, he looked for a method that only she could understand. Natasha repressed a smile at the thought, while Steve frowned at the lack of knowledge.

“нет это нормально. Ты не убил меня” _No, it’s okay. You didn’t kill me._

“Есть что-то, что вы мне не говорите?” _Is there something you are not telling me?_

"Listen, I like that you are talking, Buck, I really do, but I can’t understand you both. Manners, I don’t speak Russian.” Steve interrupted, clearly annoyed.

“Did you already get offended?”

“Sorry,” Bucky answered dryly and with some guilt, “what other thing do you want me to tell you, Steve?”

“Noting… I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I’m not going to make you to go back to the old you, I just wanted you to know that, and that you can trust me. I trust Natasha too, that’s why we’re here. I thought you should know too.”

He observed for almost inexistent seconds at the woman, as if the name was someone else’s.

“I understand. Thank you.”

“It’s okay, but I think we should leave, we have bothered Natasha enough.” Steve stood up.

She smiled, “you can stay if you want, maybe eat.”

“No, don’t worry. You probably have job to do.”

“Make sure to call me next time, Rogers.”

“Of course, I’m sorry.”

Both men started walking while Natasha followed them. Bucky couldn’t help turning around to see the red-haired woman behind them while they walked. She had something that made him feel so close, but so distant at the same time. But Maybe it was only his imagination.

“Вы тоже можете прийти когда-нибудь. Вы в безопасности здесь.” _You can come too someday. You are safe here._

Natasha assured him. His eyes showed doubt mixed with an enormous curiosity. Apparently, she didn’t mind that he tried killing her several times.

They were right at the door, but Bucky refused to leave yet.

“Зачем?” _Why?_

She took her seconds to answer, “Не имеет значения” _Doesn’t matter._

“Ты будешь пытаться убить меня?” _Will you try to kill me?_

His face was dead serious and she made a muffled laugh, so childish you wouldn’t think she was once an assassin.

“Bye. Be careful you both.”

“We will,” he thanked her with a smile and Bucky only nodded, truly expecting to see her again, unaware of the reasons.

While she could see the way the former winter soldier struggled, Natasha tried forget why her limbs trembled and almost felt ashamed of her fear. There were things she hasn’t told anybody about, not even Steve. Everything else was unexplored territory.

“до свидания” _Bye._

He tried saying to her before leaving, not far enough so she could hear his voice.

“Прощай, мой дорогой.” _Bye, my dear._


End file.
